Buscando la Felicidad
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: Fic basado en hechos reales con los personajes de Gundam Wing... espero les guste...con un poco de todo... actualizado!
1. primer capitulo

Buscando la Felicidad

Primer Capitulo

By Quatre de Barton Luthor Kou Lataban

El cielo estaba nublado como los anteriores días cuando pasaba de vuelta a casa de la escuela, estaba cansado, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo pasaría a partir de ese momento…

En el camino, era de costumbre tener que atravesar la plaza de la ciudad y ver como siempre el periódico en donde colocaban, empleos y noticias de los últimos eventos que abría…

Este día no era la excepción… pasando por la puerta de vidrio de la entrada de la plaza, el chico de cabellos rubios miro el papel que decía " Pronto un grupo de Teatro que nacerá, únete…" traía las fechas de inicio y limite de inscripción… por un instante le llamo mucho la atención.. pero después lo pensó y siguió su camino… asta llegar a casa…

Durante mucho tiempo había sufrido por amores pasados… quienes lo habían lastimado… y había creído en que el amor ya no existiría para el, prometiéndose para si mismo, el no volver a caer, no volver a llorar por un hombre… ahora aceptaría lo que es… y haría lo mismo para reanimarse, quizás buscar algo que pudiera vengarse de aquel que lo había lastimado tanto…

Pero eso ya fue ase mas de 1 o 2 años atrás, por ahora… solo fingiría probar ser normal… y si, el empezaría por querer a una mujer… y no un hombre…

Dos días después de la inscripción dicha en la propaganda… una llamada de un amigo no se hizo esperar…

-# hey amigo, puedo ir a visitarte? Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lado el día de hoy, podrías??#-

-claro, si , por supuesto Duo, con mucho gusto, me alegro que te acordaras de mi, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos…como están?...-

-# lo dices por …Luigi? O por alguien mas??#-

-hehe… si…ya sabes…-

-#Ah! Quatre… pues el esta bien… creo… y los demás tmb… supongo que horita estará Doroty y Relena a donde vamos a ir..#-

-Adonde quieres que te acompañe Duo?-

-#pues a teatro… mira que hay una audición para presentarse y pues quisiera ir, pero no quiero ir solo….por eso te llamo#-

-hehe que bien!! Duo! eso es genial!-

-# enton?? Me acompañas? Paso por ti si??#-

-Claro! Claro!! A que hora?-

-#te parece bien a las 5? Es que quiero llegar temprano…#-

-Si! Es mas… quizá bueno, es que eso me llama la atención tmb a mí, y por eso quiero ir, que bueno que me avisas, te espero en mi casa a las 5 Duo. e iremos juntos a esa audición-

-perfecto! OK! Entonces asta las 5#-

-Vale-cuelgan-

-"que bien… le diré a mi padre acerca de esto, quizá y asta el me diga que si valla y participe"- Papa? – entra al cuarto de su padre- Papa? Estas ocupado?...

-No, hijo pasa. Que sucede?-

-eheh… no nada, es solo que …-

-ya terminaste de hablar con tu amigo? Sabes bien que no me cae muy bien…ya sabes por que…-

-si lo se…pero de eso no quiero hablar padre, si no que me llamo para decirme que hay unas audiciones para entrar a una obra de teatro…y .. Pues quisiera ir…-

-…-se levanta de su silla- quieres ir a las audiciones? Y… va ir el??-

-que si Duo va ir? Si el va ir, pasara por mi a las 5 de la tarde, quisiera ver como es eso…-

-Quatre… si va ir el es mejor que tu no valla…-se sienta de nuevo en la mesa para leer unos documentos-

-Pero padre!- refuto Quatre-

-hay Quatre, así tmb le hiciste con lo de Música y mira ahora, quieres hacer lo mismo con Teatro?- suspiro- sabes bien que ese amigo no me agrada hijo, no es que no quiera que tu vallas a ser audición, al contrario, si te gusta eso adelante, pero… esos amigos tuyos …

-si, lo se padre-suspira- no entiendo por que eres así con el, es muy buen amigo, y tiene que lo conozco…-

-por eso! Nunca me han caído y lo sabes Quatre, mucho menos esa tal Doroty o Relena… ni ese tal Escor… o ese Luigi, al menos ese me caía regular…-

-si…-entristeció-… entonces no puedo ir? Ni siquiera a ver?...

-bien… ve y haz lo que quieras… -siguió con su lectura y Quatre camino a la puerta- cierra la puerta cuando salgas…-

-…-suspiro y cerro la puerta detrás, bajo su mirada y se dirigió a su habitación.

N: hola a todas(os) ustedes, espero que estén bien, bueno este es mi primer capitulo de mi fic nuevo, este creo que será tmb largo pero como esta historia esta basada en un hecho real no creo que tarde en bajar y terminarlo luego, y a pesar de que al final aun no termina en vivo, diré de quien y quienes son los personajes de esta historia y a quien va dedicada, pero será poco a poco, pues a pesar de todo, creo que la idea es plasmar algo q puede ser un recuerdo muy lindo…

También diré q tendrá el fic, pues jejeje lo mas posible es que ponga tmb las escenas fuertes… solo es pero que compartan junto a mi este fic que es con todo amor y cariño escribirlo…

Pues para mi es un placer y mostrárselas…

AH! Claro es Yaoi.

Fic-DEDICADO A: todos y cada una de las personas quienes piensan que la vida no tiene sentido… pues diré que si hay motivos por los cuales hay que seguir adelante… y es q si mueres nunca sabrás que habrá pasado si hubieses seguido adelante… y que la vida da muchas sorpresas… y tu felicidad esta en ti no en los demás o en el medio que te rodea…

Para todos aquellos que tienen sueños y anhelos. Los quiere Quatre.


	2. episodio2

Buscando la Felicidad

Primer Capitulo

by Quatre de Barton Luthor Kou Lataban

Basada en un hecho real, con los personajes de Gundam Wing y otros… son de sus autores no míos --'.

Episodio 2

Llegando la tarde, el joven de ojos aqua se dispuso a vestirse después de comer algo rápido, decirle a su hermana Irea un: "luego vengo" y sacar su mochila tan pesada que parecería que traía tabiques en ella…

Ya pasaban de las 5:10 y Duo lo esperaba afuera de su casa, cuando Quatre entro al Centro de Bachillerato Tecnológico, tuvo la suerte de conocer a mucha gente que posiblemente, o le traía alegrías o unas totales desgracias…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Recuerdo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Era el primer día del curso de inducción para entrar al Centro de Bachillerato, el salón que le había tocado era el #6, tendría que subir y buscar en los salones del fondo…

Antes de entrar y elegir esa esuela había tomado esa decisión por que sus hermanas mayores habían cursado la misma, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor entrar en otra… por que quizás… ese no era su mundo…

Lo más seguro es que si se hubiese escuchado, muchas cosas de las que ahora se "arrepiente" no habrían pasado…

Entro al salón y miro que eran muchos lo que estarían con el durante un largo mes, mes de julio… no tenia mucho que sus felices 15 años habían pasado… que mas de felices fueron tormento…

Pero ahora entro al bachillerato y pronto aria amigos… estudiaría más y se dedicaría a lo que le gusta… "Dibujar"

Se dispuso a buscar un asiento en el cual estuviese cerca del maestro, y así fue, en la tercera fila en la segunda butaca…

A media clase de matemáticas, una chica le llamo mucho la atención, y no fuese por que le gustase o algo por el estilo, el sabia bien que no era así, si no que su forma de vestir y el tratar a la gente con la que ella solo hablaba era muy extraña…

En un desvió de miradas ella observo que Quatre la veía mucho y el se avergonzó por eso… poniéndose todo rojo…

Al termino de la clase y esperando la siguiente, hablo con una vieja amiga, Tania, quien por cierto era un chica muy inteligente, pelirroja y con unos preciosos ojos negros totalmente… muy blanca y cabello corto a los hombros… en la escuela habían cursado juntos y era una de sus mejores compañeras en ese entonces, rival de una de sus hermanas, pero era buena chica…

De una platica salio lo de su pasado cumpleaños, lo cual menciono Tania que le llevara las fotografías para verlas… y Quatre asintió con decirle que se las llevaría al otro día… después de hablar un rato, fueron interrumpidos por una joven de estatura baja y de piel morena quien parecía conocer a la chica pelirroja, dejando a Quatre por un lado…

Hasta que llego el maestro de la otra materia que seguía…

Y así paso el primer día… sin vida social… pues antes de entrar sugirieron por él, que no debería hablar con alguien si no es una chica quien lo hacia… obviamente pues por que de ante mano él era y seria Gay… pues si hablaba con una chica nada pasaría… al menos según eso decía su amable y cortes, chico que tenia como novio Quatre…

Falkon… famoso músico… pianista… compositor… querido por todas las chicas… por su extrema timidez con ellas…hijo del fallecido Maestro de los Licenciados en derecho y de la pronta diputada de la ciudad… culto y de buenos principios… "si… claro… tímido y sobretodo de buenos principios…" decía Quatre entre si…

Ya tenían tres largos años juntos… y toda la gente estaba feliz…todos menos el… pues… desde que tiene memoria… lo único que había vivido con el era llanto y mas llanto… salvo los primeros meses de noviazgo… que al principio fue muy sorprendente los regalos y atenciones que tenia hacia Quatre… después… solo era esclavitud… y constantes reclamos… celos… y sobretodo… maltrato…

La pregunta era por que seguía a su lado? Quizá al miedo de quedarse solo… no… no era eso, pues bien, era por la linda amistad que tenían las familias de ambos… el soborno de "si no haces esto tu padre y el mío tendrán problemas…y no creo que quieras eso o si?..." no era de gran ayuda…

Definitivamente se odiaba a si mismo por no ser valiente y afrontar todo, y el quedarse callado no le daba ánimos para nada…

Quería gritar!! Decir "Basta!! No me toques!! No quiero estar contigo!! No me importa lo que pase!!! Nada me importa mas que lo que yo quiero!! Y eso es estar lejos de ti!! No importa si la sociedad habla!! No me importa nada!!...."

Estaba cansado y arto de que no tuviera esa libertad que hacia mucho que antes la tenia… ere independiente… capas de hacer lo que el pensaba, decir si temor alguno a que alguien lo golpeara o le dijera "Cállate! O si no ya veras las consecuencias"

Pero no… el ya no podía… por que… él ya estaba comprometido…

Ese entupido anillo se lo hacia recordar a cada instante… lo mucho… lo mucho que sufría… odiaba el momento en el que enfrente de todos le había puesto el anillo haciéndole promesas las cuales jamás cumpliría…

Y diciendo que las familias pronto se unirían…

Unos escalofríos le llegaban por todo su cuerpo al recordar como seria la vida a su lado… su tristeza se inundo… al verlo venir y verlo furioso vigilando a cada una de las personas que pasaba cerca de Quatre…

Tania pronto hizo su entrada, lo cual mantuvo una sonrisa en Falkon…

Pronto estarían en casa… casa que sentía Quatre que no era suya… si no de Falkon…

Y antes de la llegada, Quatre ya esperaba un reclamo…

-y? que hiciste? Hablaste con alguno de tus nuevos amiguitos???- toma la muñeca de Quatre y la aprieta haciéndolo empujar contra la pared-

-nnno, en realidad solo estuve con Tania, me, me estas lastimando…-

-ah! Perdón no lo quise hacer…- lo suelta-a avisa que ya llegaste…-

-ssi…-

El día siguiente fue casi lo mismo… a excepción que conoció a otras nuevas amistades… y… enemistades…

Profesor: y bien, tomaremos lista… empecemos por…-continuo mientras-

Tania: hey Quatre me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Quatre: si... – saca un álbum de la mochila- aquí están.. Como te lo prometí… no entiendo por que no fuiste…

Tania: ya ves que no puedo salir de noche y sin que valla mi hermana…

Quatre: si… pues…no te perdiste de mucho…

Tania: perdona por no haber ido-

Quatre: esta bien no te preocupes…-lo interrumpe-

Profesor: Tania Lizbeth…

Tania: aquí! Presente!- alza la mano-

Profesor: Betel…- en eso alguien hablo por la puerta-

-soy yo… me deja pasar? –

Profesor: ah! Si! Claro, por que asta ahora?-

Betel: es que fui por una amiga… que va entrar a penas… puedo?- dijo entrando, y tras de ella otra chica, de complexión delgada, piel blanca, pelo largo… -

Profesor: y esta niña también entrara? Aquí es donde te toca joven?-

-si…- solo dijo, betel continuo la respuesta- si, ella es Relena… y le toca en este salón…vamos Relena entra…-

Tanto Quatre como Betel se miraron la segunda de reojo y Quatre como la vez que la veía hablando con un joven y que se dio cuenta que la miraba a ella… así pues ambas las mismas miradas que cruzaron, concluyeron en la nueva alumna…Relena…

"ciertamente, comienzo a pensar que a Betel no le caigo muy bien…" pensó Quatre para si mismo, mientras la clase continuaba… y Betel lo miraba y algo murmuraba junto a su nueva compañera…

Al transcurso del las clases, una joven de cabellos largos y negros se acerco a Quatre, pidiéndole a este, que si por favor, le permitía ver las fotos que su compañera Tania tenia de él, lo cual Quatre aceptó, mientras hablaba con la joven que a penas su amiga le había presentado y que reconoció en ella, a la chica por la que Tania lo había dejado solo.

Al parecer Tania y la chica se conocían de antes, pues cursaban una materia juntas en la antigua escuela, su nombre era Alrlene, y esta parecía llevarse muy bien con todos en el salón de clases…

Gracias a ella Quatre conoció a un chico, Duo, a Doroty, una joven que su forma de vestir le llamo mucho la atención a Quatre, a Rey, la chica que anteriormente le había pedido sus fotos…

Poco después se hicieron amistades… entre ellos… y como ya las clases habían empezado Falkon dejaría de pasar por el y con ello Quatre podría venirse con sus nuevas amigas y con su nuevo amigo Duo…

Tiempo más tarde entraría una nueva joven, blanca, callada y con unos dulces broches de flor en el pelo deteniendo una coleta, su nombre era Mayra…quien no tardo mucho en llevarse con Doroty y ser las mejores amigas…claro durante un cierto tiempo..

Pero como todo salón, hay amigos y personas a las cuales no les caerías muy bien… y te hacían tu vida mucho mas complicada… de eso Quatre no se salvaba…Y de lo cual se encargaban Betel y Relena…

En poco tiempo entrarían a lo que era en realidad su sala original, solo duro un mes el curso… de ahí… Quatre pensó que se separarían tanto sus amigas como se desharía de las pesadas de Betel y Relena…

Lo cual no fue así… la mayoría de el curso propedéutico anterior estaría en el grupo A… lo cual, por una parte a Quatre lo puso feliz, pues sus nuevas amigas estarían ahí, y sobretodo su amigo Duo Maxwell…

De ahí Tania… le toco al lado de su salón, a pesar de eso siguieron hablándose… poco a poco se fueron separando… hasta que solo se hablaban cuando se encontraban entre los pasillos o en algún lado de la escuela…

Después de un cierto tiempo… Quatre observaba mucho a un par de chicos los cuales no dejaban de pelearse entre si, claro, solo de palabras… era como si…. Como si…ellos…. Como si ellos fueran…

-"pareja?"-volteo a mirarlos- como crees Quatre?-

Quatre: míralos bien Doroty…así parecen…

-yo digo que Quatre tiene razón, esos dos parecen novios jajajajaja-

-Duo!-

Duo: que? Pues que no ven? Siempre están juntos, se van juntos… van al baño juntos, todo lo hacen juntos! Que esperaban? Seguro y si lo son como dice Quatre- aseguro-

Doroty: hum… pues… creo que esta bien… es cosa que no me interesa…-

Quatre: no entiendo por que pelean por 50 centavos…

Duo: como dices?

Quatre: si, es que ase un momento ese chico mas alto le dijo que no le prestaría los 50 centavos por que la vez pasada no se los pago el otro chico moreno de ojos grandes…

Duo: y tu como sabes eso?

Doroty: eso no significa nada… creo que voy a comprar algo de beber vienes conmigo Mayra?-

Mayra: si, Rey no vas?

Rey: si, horita volvemos Quatre, Duo..

Duo y Quatre: si…

Duo: haber dime Quatre como sabes eso? Y como es que te empezaste a fijar en ellos??? Ni siquiera los conocemos? Si no es que Doroty dice que sus ojos del chico están enormes, no sabemos que tu, ya los conoces…

Quatre: no, no los conozco.. lo que sucede es que el chico de los ojos grandes se sienta delante de mi, y el otro chico alado de el…

Duo: o sea… que tengo delante de mi al flaquito y no me había dado cuenta de ello?? Valla! Que despistado soy…

Quatre: Pues si… nn'

Duo: no seas Quatre, no seas ¬¬ y aun no me dices como es que sabes de los 50 centavos…

Quatre: hehe ah bueno eso fue por que cuando pase por las escaleras vi que el chico estaba solo hablando, así que me acerque y le pregunte por su amigo y…

-quien? Luigi? Ah! No se ni me importa… el muy tonto no me quiso prestar 50 centavos… como si se fuera a morir por eso… tacaño… y comper, que voy a comprar para comer…tengo mucha hambre…

Duo: oh ya veo… así que por eso no se hablan… mm… jejeje Quatre… te pasas de curioso.. ajajaja

Quatre: por que? Por que fui a preguntarle? Bueno.. pues es que lo vi solo y…

Duo: si, si…

-oye tu…-

Quatre: si? Ah! Hola! Eres tu de nuevo nn como dices que te llamas?

- OO … --' -suspiro-

Doroty: ah! Touya! Jajaja que haciendo por aquí e?- regresando de comprar-

Touya: que? La cancha no es libre o que? ¬¬

Duo: ¬¬ -en voz baja- y este quien es Quatre??-

Quatre: es un chico que conocí el día de ayer antes de que nos fuéramos a casa, ya vez que te fuiste antes y ya no te lo pude presentar

Touya: oye? Ya podemos hablar? O no?-suspira- primero, ya te acordaste de cómo me llamo?-

Quatre: si, jejeje Touya…dime que era lo que me querías decir?-

Touya: pues que si puedes quedarte saliendo de clases, te presentare a un amigo mío…

Duo: #¬¬ yo voy al baño… los veo en el salón…

Quatre: hehe… am, si, solo espero que no sea tan tarde… tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano…

Touya: bien, el entra cuando nosotros salimos… asi que no creo que sea mucho tiempo…

En eso tocan el timbre y entran todos…

Doroty: Relena tienes la copia de la tarea que se entrega mañana?

Mayra: esa chica no me cae para nada- en voz baja para Duo-

Duo: oye Quatre? Como que a Relena no le caes verdad?

Quatre: no… ni mucho menos a Betel…

Rey: parece que a Doroty le cae muy bien y se llevan desde ase mucho…

Quatre: si… así parece…

Doroty: gracias Relena

Duo: hey Doroty desde cuando te llevas con Relena?

Doroty: pues… estudiamos juntas el kindergarten y pues es mi vecina que esperabas?

Rey: oigan chicos que tal si nos que damos a dormir en mi casa el viernes?

Quatre: que buena idea… pero no se si me den permiso Rey

Duo: eso es genial!!! sii!!!

Doroty: pues a mi si, y como es en casa de Rey no creo que alla problema… y tu mayra?

Mayra: la verdad no creo… mi papa no me da permiso…menos si estan hombres…- mira a Duo y a Quatre-

Quatre: pues yo veré que invento… para que pueda ir "sin decirle nada a Falkon…" -penso-

Rey y Duo: YUPI!!!

Profesor: señorita Yamada y joven Maxwell!! Quieren platicar afuera?

Rey y Duo: no señor…- se sientan tranquilos-

Doroty: bien -en voz baja-pues entonces hay que prepararlo todo… esta vez seremos solo nosotros…

------------

Pero eso ya fue ase mas de 3 años…

Y durante esos 3 años pasaron tantas cosas… que ahora los viejos y nuevos amigos se vuelven a encontrar para iniciar otra aventura…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Fin del Recuerdo¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Duo: y bien Q-chan? Tu que opinas? Crees que puedas regresar con nosotros? El profesor memije te extraña mucho… y pues con el único que puedo tener una conversación "buena" es con el pesado de Heero… ya sabes…

Quatre: jejejaja hay Duo… solo espero que ese cierto pique entre ustedes no sea algo mas…después e?... recuerda que te gustaba desde que lo conociste…

Duo: -todo rojo- eso fue ase mucho! A, además- nervioso- es el novio de Relena… así que no digas nada…

Quatre: era… ase dos semanas que terminaron Duo…

Duo: si, lo se… pero de todas formas, el no se fijaría en mi… -reacciona- por cierto! El y yo ni siquiera somos amigos! Como puedes decir eso!? Quatre?!

Quatre: bien, bien., ya no digo nada… y como vas con tus clases con Shottad de violín?

Duo: ah! pues… bien…eso creo…

Quatre: eso crees? Vas a poder estar en música, teatro y escuela al mismo tiempo?

Duo: am…si por que no?

Quatre: bueno… si tu dices eso.. es que si lo podrás hacer…

Duo: si! Además! Heero me esta enseñando afinarme…

Quatre: ah ja! E? jajaja ya caíste! Eso no me lo habías dicho

Duo: bueno, solo me esta ayudando con la afinación que quieres que haga? es al único a quien puedo recurrir, el es experto en eso…

Quatre: he ehe si…jejjejeje…

-Quatre !!!!!! Duo !!!-

Quatre : Relena, hola, asta que te veo, como estas ?

Relena: Bien, bien! Con mucha tarea y eso ya sabes pero bien, y dime tu como estas? También vas a venir a teatro?

Quatre: no, solo vengo acompañando a Duo, ya quisiera quedarme…

Relena: y por que no?

Quatre: es que…

Duo: oye? Relena, y Doroty? No iba avenir?

Relena: si, pero a la mera hora se arrepintió, quizá venga pero solo avernos, claro junto a los chidos ya sabes…

Quatre: …-entristece al saber de quien habla- vendrá él cierto? Y esta …digo, están bien?...

Relena: ah...si… pero quien sabe ya vez, dicen una cosa y hacen otra…

Duo: Ah si ya se…¬¬

Quatre: pensamos que llegaríamos tarde...-cambiando de tema-

Relena: llegaron tarde…

Duo:bueno,bueno,ya pero llegamos-los empuja a ambos por la espalda-

Pronto la sala de teatro…

En la parte de debajo de las sillas estarían aproximadamente 20 personas, las cuales iniciarían con una representación en grupo… pero eso seria tiempo después, ya que todos se hayan presentado…

Relena le comento a Quatre que esta, era la segunda vez que se habían presentado ante el profesor de teatro… que la audición fue la fecha límite anterior, pero que no era exactamente una audición si no que era como una presentación y que todos lo que quisieran estarían en la obra…

Pronto el profesor dio su nombre dijo unas que otras cosas acerca del teatro y de lo que trataba dicha cosa. Paso unas hojas las cuales en ellas pondrían sus nombres y apellidos.(solo para aquellos que deseaban unirse)

Ante el comentario del profesor al decirle que si se quedaría o no" y usted no se va a inscribir?" lo cual a un apenado Quatre provocó un leve sonrojo, pues todos los ahí presentes lo habían volteado a ver y contesto: "nno… Solo vengo acompañar a una amiga…" En ese momento un celular se escucho en la mochila de Quatre, era su hermana Eria, quien no sabia que Quatre había pedido permiso para salir, pero al no saber eso y ver que este no llegaba a casa le llamo y pregunto donde y a que hora volvía a casa…

Después de aquella sugerencia del profesor a Quatre y esté, decir que lo pensaría, subieron todos a realizar un ejercicio de inicio en el cual todos se pondrían a decir como se llaman y a que se dedican…

Quatre se dispuso a esperar a Duo y a Relena en los asientos del teatro, para verlos a ambos pero fue el mismo profesor quien le hizo la invitación a él que subiera a presentarse, así quizá se fuese animando a entrar a tal grupo de teatro…

Cada uno se levantaba y daba su nombre… o simplemente decía como se llamaba y que hacia o a que se dedicaba en sus tiempos libres…

Ahí hubo una primera impresión…

Quatre era el ultimo de la fila del lado izquierdo, delante de el estaba Relena y delante de esta, estaba Duo… y a dos o tres mas…casi en medio estaba un chico el cual era tan vistoso para Quatre… mas por su Cabello… de tez morena… y… paresia ser alto… de ahí no podía ver bien su rostro, mucho menos sus ojos… pero algo había en el que le llamaba mucho la atención… después Duo le llamo… Justo cuando a ese chico le preguntaban su nombre… causa de que no supiese quien es…y como se llamaba… al menos lo que dijo el profesor era cierto… esto le serviría para reanimarse a entrar al grupo de teatro…

Y así fue… a fin de cuentas, al día siguiente que volvió a acompañar a Duo, Quatre decidió inscribirse, estuviese o no de acuerdo su padre en tal acción…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuara

N: hola! Este es el episodio 2 del capitulo uno, aun no podría decirles cuantos seran o que es lo que pasara jejeje, a pesar de que ya esta escrito todo en mi cabeza claro XD por lo mientras va como deveria de ir la historia original, pues como dije y digo es un fic basado en la realidad pero con personajes de Gundam Wing y otros, claro como se pordran dar cuenta creo que ya van saliendo los personajes principales…

Ya saben como Quatre es el personaje por el momento , principal…

Al igual que Duo… después… ya verán… jejeje ah! tmb ya salio algunas menciones de lo que es Heero, la pesada de relena y doroty… y pues, ahí veras los demás personajes… a! si! Algunos nombres son de las personas q pasaron por esta historia y que no quise cambiarlos, pues solo toman papeles pequeños… como Mayra, Tania… etc…( creo que son las únicas XD) y otra cosa , me quiero disculpar con todos pues , mi ortografía no es buena y pues me cuesta trabajo ya saben, y sobre mis demás fics…. 99…..66…. 99…. Ejejeje nn veré que ago por lo mientras aquí esta el 2 capitulo de este… que espero les guste…

Los quiere Quatre.

Pd: ya saben opiniones , reclamos y todo eso a quatredebarton arroba hot a tods les agradezco su lectura y compañía nn gracias.

Fic-DEDICADO A : **mi Chocolatito que lo amo, a mi Aya, a mi Loretito, a mi Jotaru,**(que las amo muxo muxo y que espero lean este fic que ellas creo que sabrán de quien es esto y aun que aun no digo que personajes principales son…ya esta visto que es de Quatre…) tmb a Azela, a Mimi, a sindy que es una de mis escritoras favoritas 3x4 y _**todos aquellos quienes me han apoyado y estado conmigo durante este tiempo**…_ sin ustedes amigas no se que haría…Las amo! Ojala y si len esto puedan tmb darme su opinión. A TODOS GRACIAS FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO.

Mar, Dic 07- 8:20 PM …/Ve a ¿Z con E? agarrados de las manos/

OO

-Oh! dioxssses! Si se hizo!!! Si se hizo!!! Duo y Heero!! Viva!!! XDDD-

Zagato: --U esta loca… mi novia esta loca…


	3. episodio3

**Buscando la Felicidad**

_Primer Capitulo _

by Quatre de Barton Luthor Kou Lataban

_Basada en un hecho real, con los personajes de Gundam Wing y otros… son de sus autores no míos --'._

_¨¨Recuerdos¨¨( hay unos mas cortos que son un recuerdo entre otro)._

_-parlamento al aire (como se dice pues, sin saber quien habla)._

_:::cambio de escena y episodio:::(el cambio de escena será mas adelante_). ()explicación al final.

_**Episodio 3**_

Ya inscrito Quatre como todos los demás, se dispuso a tratar de conocer a todos… aun que en mente jamás estuvo el amor de por medio… quizás las circunstancias eran otras…

-muy bien, pues entonces… piensen que harán y en 15 minutos pasara el primer equipo…- Ismael, el Profesor , menciono que para los papeles de la obra se necesitarían hacer pruebas entre los inscritos y pues para ello, antes tendrían que hacer un Sketch, es decir, mas o menos como una "pequeña presentación inventada en grupo".

Relena como siempre hizo equipo con los que ella eligió… Duo estaba con Quatre, y a este paresia sentirse fuera de lugar, tenia mucho que no veía a Relena y a… los demás… ha veces la sentía muy distante a como se llevaban antes ()…

Claro, de eso fue ase mucho, y al principio, el destino no los ubico en bandas iguales, si no en contra… poco después, las cosas se fueron solucionando, y tanto Betel como Relena terminaron llevándose bien junto a Quatre… así como los dos chicos quienes peleaban tanto…

Ahora, Betel estaba casada y ya tenia un lindo bebé, casi no se veían por lo mismo… y Relena…ella y Doroty se hicieron mas amigas que nunca, si antes ya se llevaban bien, ahora no era la excepción… y pues de aquel grupo de chicos que eran los mejores amigos ()… solo quedaban… cuatro… los cuatro se habían propuesto en seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que pasara…

En el pasado Relena tenia una gran historia, pues conocido a un chico el cual quería mucho, pero este se había ido de la ciudad… y por lo mismo su relación duro muy poco y tuvieron que terminar…¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_En aquel entonces cuando Quatre se entero de tal historia, esté y Duo habían decidido entrar a la escuela estatal de música…_

_Primeramente Quatre entro, poco después, conoció a un joven, de cabellos rebeldes y ojos azul cobalto muy bonitos… quien después se hizo su gran amigo, semanas después invito a Duo a la escuela y entro a prácticas de violín._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Venían caminando en el largo trayecto de la escuela a la estación de autobuses -Quatre… - pensativo-

Quatre: si? Dime? Que sucede?- le sonríe- Duo? …dime te pasa algo?

Duo: am… no, bueno si… es que quiero preguntarte si conoces a un chico…que bueno el día de ayer que no asististe… me pregunto por ti…

Quatre: a sí? Am… pues dime como es?- hizo un gesto de picardía, sabia que Duo no era muy enamoradizo… al contrario, eso del amor no le gustaba, quizás por que aun no había llegado alguien para el especial…así que lo mas posible era que le había llamado la atención ese chico del que el hablaba tan apenado.

Duo: pues… sinceramente solo me fije en algo que aun no me quito de la cabeza…

Quatre: que es?

Duo: sus ojos… eran tan expresivos Quatre… y pues fue él , el único que me hablo en la junta de alumnos… claro, preguntando por ti, pero… esos ojos se me quedaron grabados en los míos…

Quatre: no lo puedo creer…-sorprendido- así que el buen Duo Maxwell que no creía en el amor ha caído en las redes de su peor pesadilla… jajaja

Duo: eso no es nada gracioso Quatre, malo…¦lt;/p>

Quatre: oh vamos Duo, solo era broma, y ya se de quien me hablas… es de Heero verdad?

Duo: no lo se, por quedarme callado al ver sus ojos, no pude preguntar su nombre…-un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, el quedarse calladota era algo grave para Quatre, cosa que le dio mucha risa-

Quatre: jajaja ya veo, es un buen amigo, así… que… te gusta e?

Duo: jejeje pues… solo me gustaron sus ojos… no se diga mas del asunto…-el autobús llego y subió en el, Quatre siguió a Duo-

Quatre: pero…pero… si tu empezaste! Ahora me dices que platicaron…-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Precisamente cerca de la escuela de Música, vivían, Doroty y Relena… y el nuevo amigo de Duo y Quatre, Heero; al menos él, le había mencionado en una ocasión que apenas habían llegado de fuera se inscribió en la escuela y que estaban rentando junto a su hermano cerca de ahí. Para Quatre eso ya era mucho y prefería no preguntarle más acerca de su vida… Heero era muy serio y casi no hablaba… a menos que fuese de algo que sea de gran importancia… _

_La cuestión era que a Quatre le había tocado practicar junto a Heero, con el mismo profesor, por ello es que se conocían y habían hecho gran amistad._

_A Duo le toco con un profesor Ruso, el cual le daba y le da muchos dolores de cabeza… cosa que a Heero le desespera que se queje tanto, pues el siempre decía que era mejor que te regañaran y tener un maestro duro, a tener a uno que te consintiera tanto…_

_Un día Relena, los fue a visitar, pues no le quedaba muy lejos y no tenia que nada que hacer… fue cuando a esta le callo la sorpresa divina de que Heero, su amado Heero había regresado después de mucho tiempo de no verlo… _

_Cosa que a Quatre se le hizo extraño el que ya se conocieran… Duo solo paso de visto eso, pues no parecía importarle el que se saludaran amable mente…y pues Relena…Relena ya estando a solas con Quatre, le menciono, que Heero era un viejo amor… que ella aun amaba… pero que obviamente se había dado cuenta que Duo… estaba enamorado de él… y aun que lo negara este ultimo, parecía que cada día que pasaba estaba mas interesado en Heero… pero… y Heero??..._

_Tiempo después, Relena y Heero volvieron a retomar la relación pasada, probando de nuevo… si es que funcionaba… aun parecían quererse… eso le lastimaba mucho a Duo… quien fue el que se alejo lo mas posible de Heero y del sentimiento que pensó se iría… con otra persona… la cual, si amo mucho… Danny un pianista que conoció después en la misma escuela por Quatre, Danny y Quatre se conocieron por Falkon… eran viejos amigos y este se lo presento… justo cuando acababa de conocer a Duo…_

_Danny había reprobado en la preparatoria, lo que mas le gustaba era la música, así que decidió dedicarse, mientras entraba de nuevo a otra preparatoria… aun cuando solo pasaba por la escuela de música cuando tenia tiempo y deseaba tocar alguna que otra pieza a solas por la tarde ya que todos no estaban…_

_En una ocasión a Duo se le hizo tarde, y a Danny muy temprano… fue entonces cuando ambos se trataron... Pues cuando Quatre le hizo mención a Duo de que un tal Danny lo quería conocer, este hizo caso omiso y lo mando por donde venia… teóricamente… ya que prácticamente, ambos se conocieron y Danny que gusto de Duo desde el principio, enamoro a su buen amigo de Quatre… _

_Pero… lo que tanto Quatre como Duo no sabían… es lo doloroso que seria, a un mas para Duo, cuando se enteraran lo tan coqueto que era… pues a pesar de gritar al mundo entero el querer a Duo, no fue lo mismo cuando este, se entero de con quien le ponía el cuerno… _

_Pues Danny era un mujeriego… no solo con chicos coqueteaba si no que también con chicas… "Que se esperaba de un amigo de Falkon" pensó Quatre cuando veía lo cual derrumbado estaba su amigo… culpando se así mismo por lo sucedido a Duo…_

_Desde entonces Duo volvió a creer que el amor no era para el… (Al igual que anterior mente lo era para Quatre) y que si un hombre no era para el… quizá una chica lo seria… a pesar de eso… Heero aun seguirá siendo para el alguien muy especial… quien no deseaba perder… al menos no como un amigo…_

_Tiempo después Quatre salio del la escuela estatal de música… razones? Las mismas que el no sabia… era solo cuestión de tiempo… quizá después regresaría… o tal vez no… el solo lo que deseaba era ser feliz… y eso ya no lo llenaba…_

_Mientras la relación entre Relena y Heero, también terminaba por romperse… dos semanas aproximadamente, fue, antes de ser la audición para el grupo de Teatro… _

_Pues según ellos, ninguno parecía ser pareja del otro… decían que eran mejor siendo amigos que estando juntos como algo más…_

_Lo que si es cierto, es que Relena en cuanto termino con Heero, conoció a "Gatito" que fue el que pronto ocuparía su lugar… de Heero… y él seguía tocando las cuerdas de su violín… Por lo pronto a Duo, se le habría las puertas de nuevas ilusiones… _

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

Ahora Relena, Duo, Quatre y dos chicas mas, se proponían a realizar una presentación de un Sketch, el cual, basándose en la idea propuesta, Relena y los del equipo crearon su historia, como eran uno de los primeros, no tardaron en presentarla…

El reparto y relato era a sí, Duo y Relena chocarían entre si en una visita a su nueva universidad, y seria Quatre, quien la haría de un joven serio, quien no soportaba el escándalo de una joven fresa que se sentaría detrás suyo… quien después se enamoraría de el personaje que le tocaba a Relena… y por lo tanto Quatre y Duo serian rivales…

Pero en un desvarió de Quatre, que aun no sabia como nombrar a su personaje, y con los nervios traicioneros… menciono a un personaje del cual, según él, no era muy conocido en su ciudad…

Cual fue su sorpresa después…

Pues en cuanto menciono el nombre, cierto cuchicheo y risa proveniente de las sillas de donde los demás estaban observando el acto, Quatre escucho… pensando en si mismo " no debí decirlo… por que no dije otra cosa?" con nerviosismo trato de respirar profundamente y hacer bien el personaje… olvidando por un instante que era Quatre…

Al termino de que cada equipo presentaba su Sketch, el "publico" que eran los mismos estudiantes, aplaudían, y mientras esperaban la participación del siguiente, los que acababan de pasar se sentaban en su lugar de espectador…

El tiempo se fue… y en un descanso, (habían llamado al profesor, así que tuvo que salir rápido un momento). Quatre que permaneció sentado en la cuarta fila, platicaba animadamente con Duo, pues le mostraba algo que tenia en su mochila… ()

Pero fue cuando en un movimiento Quatre volteo y observo que el chico que antes le llamo su atención, subía pasando por las sillas de cada fila… para llegar a donde?, se preguntaba Quatre… "no es posible…viene… a…a que viene? Que le hice?..."pensó Quatre, y efectivamente, el chico de un salto llego asta donde estaban sentados Quatre y Duo, sonrió y se sentó a lado de este, Quatre se paralizo, pues por un momento pensó que quizá lo golpearía…le reclamaría por algo…no sabia…estaba nervioso y tenso… cuando por fin el chico hablo seriamente…sin mirarlo…

-Izumi?...-volteo a verlo-

Quatre: a…-no sabia que decir, quería hablar… pero…-tú…-reacciono- cómo??...-trato de preguntar-

-te gusta Love mode?()- Quatre abrió los ojos de la impresión, mientras le dedicaba el chico, una sonrisa tierna, cosa que tranquilizo los nervios de Quatre

Quatre: sii, si me encanta!- emocionado - Tu… tu también, pense que aquí no…- no podia créer que existiera alguien en teatro que le gustase o leyera algún libro de Yaoi…y mucho menos a ese chico…- no pensé que tu también…

-no! Bueno, si, pero… no se mucho acerca de eso… me refiero al Yaoi… a la mayoría les parece algo…

Quatre: si. Es mal visto… claro…-bajo la vista "por un momento creí que habría alguien que me entendería… pero parece que no…"- pensó desilusionado-

Duo había permanecido en silencio… era extraño ver a Quatre gritando por todos los cielos quien sabe que cosa… solo sabia que hablaban algo sobre los libros que tanto le gustaban a Quatre… suponiendo que el chico de ojos verdes también estaba tan loco como su amigo. Pero cuando vio que Quatre se tranquilizo…

Duo: bueno, bueno y tu quien eres?

Quatre: e Duo…

Duo: si, si Quatre, ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero, pues que te diga al menos como llama, esa no es una presentación o si?-

-ah si, soy Trowa, Trowa Barton…y disculpa por no haberme presentado…-menciono el alto después de bajar la vista a observar unas imágenes de un libro enorme lleno de impresiones por computadora y en las manos de Quatre un retrato de el mencionado anteriormente

(Obviamente de Izumi) cosa que Quatre y Duo observan…

Quatre: am…este…-prefirió guardarlo de nuevo en su mochila, pues sus nervios regresaban… " que pesara, todo por traer todo esto…debí escuchar a mi hermana Aria… ahora, que va a pensar de mi?..."- yo… -Duo se percato de la nerviosidad de Quatre-

Duo: bueno, mucho gusto…Trowa?, pero Quatre y yo saldremos al baño verdad? Quatre?

Quatre: ah si! Vamos… te acompaño…- se paro rápidamente de la silla y salio tras de Duo…-

Trowa solo los miro confundido, pero no tomo mucha importancia… pues poco después unos amigos le llamaron…

Mientras, Duo y Quatre platicaron fuera del teatro… Ambos conocieron a una chica de tez morena y cabello rizado que entablo una buena amistad con Relena. Esta, le menciono que conocía algo de aquello que Quatre le contaba…

Ya dentro el profesor continuo con algunas menciones…-"lo mas probable es que en menos de una semana todos y cada uno de ustedes harán amistad… o…algo mas…solo esperemos que esto siga adelante…" -y con algunas pruebas… y la tarde se paso…

Duo tuvo que ir se a su clase de violín, así como cada uno tomo su lugar… Quatre regreso a casa… ya en ella trato de hacer recapacitar a su padre…

Quatre: …y que has pensado padre?..-estaban solos en la mesa, Quatre espero a que sus hermanas dejaran la cena para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con su padre a solas…

-que es lo que quieres Quatre? Ya te comente lo que pensaba… y no quiero hablar mas del asunto…-

Quatre: lo se… es solo que… me ha llamado mucho la atención… y… pues…

-mira… te diré una sola cosa Quatre… no quiero que te reveles de nuevo como ase poco cuando estabas el bachillerato… junto a tus amigos...

Quatre: se lo que piensas, crees que volveré a caer como antes verdad? Crees que no puedo con esto cierto? Yo se que te molesta que diga yo lo pienso, o quiero hacer, siempre te a molestado lo que hago o dejo de hacer padre, y entiendo que quizá ase tiempo me comporte de un forma incorrecta, pero… entiende me… son mis únicos amigos… en los únicos que puedo yo contar…

-eso no es verdad Quatre… vas bien ahora que ya no estas cerca de ellos… ahora eres tu, no el hijo malcriado que precisamente en estos momentos te estas comportando, obsérvate, ve que solo cuando los vez te me pones en contra…

Quatre: no! El que esta mal, el que quiere decirme con quien estar o no, eres tu, no yo!, creo que ya tengo la edad para decidir padre… y si ahora soy mas tranquilo es por que ya no deseo seguir peleado contigo… pero ya no deseo que tu elijas lo que yo quiero! O lo que según para ti esta bien...-

-Suspira- muy bien… eso era lo que querías? Eso es lo que deseas? Perfecto… ya no veré por ti… has lo que creas que para ti! Es lo correcto… yo solo seré tu banco…no me digas ya nada… se lo que quieras ser… que conmigo ya no cuentas… - sale del comedor dejando a Quatre con los brazos estirados hacia la mesa, con los puños apretados, al igual que los ojos… una lagrima callo en su mano…

Una discusión mas… otra cosa por la cual sentirse desdichado… con deseos de no existir… pero... tenia que seguir adelante… a pesar de todo… el haría lo que su corazón le dictaba… no importaba si se fuera contra el mar… el lo tenia que soportar… si ya había pasado la muerte antes… esta vez, podría pasar esto… y le haría ver a su padre que era alguien de quien debe estar orgulloso… que su felicidad solo el la podría descubrir y que nadie mas tenia por que anteponerse…

N: Hola!!! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!! De verdad!!! Se los agradezco!!! Mucho!! Mucho!! nn para mi son mi animo!! Para seguir adelante!! Se que este epi esta cortito, solo nueve hojas uu' pero!! Ya verán jejeje nn todo poco a poco no?

Bueno antes las aclaraciones nn

() Bueno es por que antes de que Quatre saliera del bachillerato, sus amigos mientras estuvo ahí, pues era con los que salía, viajaba, comía y pasaba su mayoría de tiempo, pues después de que termino con Falkon (cosa que explicare mas adelante y verán por que el no se caso y todo) pues su única cosa era disfrutar lo que no había podido cuando estaba mmm ( atado?) con el pues…y sobretodo por que todos eran una bolita jejeje que solo trataba se pasársela bien, y pues mas aun por que Quatre estaba enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos, y no es precisamente de Duo…

()cuando entro al bachillerato conoció a un grupo de amigos los cuales poco apoco se fueron separando, y no era por que se dejaran de llevar , si no que era por el tiempo, los cambios, sueños y decisiones que fueron cada uno teniendo, por ejemplo al principio, por así decir, eran 10 amigos los cuales se lleva Quatre muy bien, que mas adelante solo are mención… pero en si, de el grupo con el que estaba Quatre, solo quedaron, cuatro, Duo, Doroty, Relena, Luigi y Escor… quienes se hicieron sus mejores amigos…

()Pues su mochila de Quatre, así como la de Duo, traen muchos secretillos solo de ellos, pues ambos no soltaban ni un momento la mochila que pesaba kilos!, y era por que uno traía libros y mas libros … y otro traía revistas, fotos, imágenes , discos etc…etc… y como en casa de ambos lo mas seguro es que los tirarian o algo peor, prefieren traerlos consigo… así los cuidarían… y claro, no esta de mas mostrar solo a los que se deben jejeje

()bien, aquí, diré que ese no era en si el nombre q se dijo en la realidad, pues este fic, es solo "Basado", no todo tenia que ser igual verdad? jeje además aquí agradezco a mi chocolatito por haberme ayudado, pues la verdad yo keria seguir la historia original, pero eso no era posible, aun que kisiera XD asi que e ahí el invento de love mode y de Izumi jejeje que pues fue idea de mi nene, cuando vio que tenia eso ahí en la computadora XD pero la idea principal no se perdio, pues asi fue como Trowa y Quatre ya pudieron conocerse y hablar un pokito jjeje

bueno ya aclarados estos puntos solo espero decir que si desean mas aclaraciones o lo que gusten nn a mi correo vale? Quatre de barton ya saben en Hotmail

y yahoo… .-.

AH! y tengan calma, todo poco a poco se va ir a clarando nn

Se los prometo, y yo cumplo e?

Y sobre el fic de Voces, ya empezare el cuarto capi, nn que solo espero se me aclare la mente XD

ahora! Los reviws! ( asi se escribe?)

Loretito: amiga!!! Gracias!! Gracias!! Por leerlo, muchas gracias!!a ti por ser mi luz! Te amo!! Y sobre lo de Falkon, pues si, el se iva a casar con Quatre, pero… ejejej ya vez… la vida da muchas vuetas… jejeje te digo pero no le dices a nadie? nn espero verte en el msn e? y sobre de quien es la historia basada… supongo que ya diste nn pues lo que dices en parte es cierto n.n y en esta historia… u.u Relena y Doroty saldran como amigas pues solo ellas se me ideaban para personajes de las personas que tome… solo espero no se molesten por eso, pues yo se como son ellas en la serie de Gundam… pero pues, a qui relena es mmm buena al igual que Doroty algo asi como occ como dice Sindy de fuera de carácter pues solo coloque a ellas por que Doroty es la mejor " amiga" de Relena y esta quiere con Heero… pero pues a Duo no le ace la via imposible ni nada , al contrario…

Ya veras n-n todo se ira aclarando y se dara forma a la historia que ya vez de quien es XD, yo solo espero que tu loretito estes bien, te quiero miles y millones, te extrañe mucho, no sabes como brinque de gusto por saber que tu ya tenias internet, y fijate que el despistado de ramon no me dijo que Jotaru le abia dicho si no es por que leyo en el reviw que dejaste u-u

Bueno mi linda loretito!!! TE AMO!!! AMIGA!! Cuidate y te mando besos y abrazos!! Gracias por leerlo nn

Fatima: SI!!! Ya lo diré, jeje es 3x4 ajjajaja! y sobre Wufei!? U.U aun no se donde ponerlo…

En el cuarto que espero este antes de navidad quisa salgan mas personajes que aun faltan por estar en esta historia pues Quatre aun tiene que saber cosas, conocer a Trowa en realidad, asi como a su rival de este… e… bue… ribales….XD

De eso si, las parejas , son mis parejas favoritas n.n ejejeje

Espero te guste este epi tmb!

Valsed : bueno como comente al principio es una historia basada en la realidad, jejeje que bueno aun no digo de quien es... pero pues si es universo alterno de Gundam... nn espero que te guste este epi tambien. saludos!!

Fic-DEDICADO a: mis amigas **Aya, Loretito, Jotaru**, siempre, siempre gracias por estar a mi lado, y escucharme, apoyarme y darme su cariño. También a **Mimi, Azela**(neko si estas por ahí y lo lees , espero que estés bien que no se de ti), a** sindy**! Que la kiero mucho tmb, y sabe bien que me encantan sus fics. Por supuesto , espero que lea esto _mi buena amiga _**Lady!** Que siempre me apoya y me escucha, gracias amiga, y si andas por ahí, y lees esto también va por ti este fic, solo espero que estés bien, nunca estarás sola okis? Y sobre las foto copias, e decidido mejor escasear en otro escáner, espero me disculpes por el retrazo, y pues solo espero que no tes enojada conmigo u-u

Y tmb a mis hermanas que bueno solo una sabe de esto, pero que creo que no lo a leido.. si lo lee… pues… n-n me dará mucho gusto, así como a **Claudiana**, si es que lo lee pues… ah!! También a un amigo muy especial Jejeje gracias por enviarme tu mensaje, por un momento me espante jejeje, bueno a todos a todos!!! De verdad!! **GRACIAS!!!** Y como aun estamos en Diciembre! **FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Y PROXIMO AÑO 2005!!!!!!!!!**

PD: n-n a petición de mi amiga y mía les ofrezco invitarlos a pues ahí tmb pueden leer y disfrutar de los fics y pues claro dejar su opinión, que con mucha alegría y animo serán bien recibidos sean malos o buenos, de ante mano se los agradecemos, pues como dice mi nene, "ya soy una escritora por que me siento parte de" y claro jejeje una escritora frustrada jajaja

**Ahora que se es Feliz solo falta difundir…**

_**No se den por vencidos nunca, siempre existirá algo bueno después de tanto sufrimiento…**_

Huy! Me la he echado larga jejeje .-


End file.
